Dalmatian Street Fantasy VII Disc 1
by XachMustel
Summary: 101 Dalmatian Street Final Fantasy VII AU. Dylan Strife and his ragtag group of puppy friends go on an epic journey to stop Spenceroth and the evil De Vil Corporation once and for all.
1. Bombing Mission

Chapter 1 Cast List:  
Dylan as Cloud Strife  
Delgado as Barret Wallace  
Dallas as Biggs  
Deja Vu as Wedge  
Destiny as Jessie  
Da Vinci as ? (For those familiar with FF7, you know exactly who she's casted as)  
DJ as Mysterious Voice

An adorable paint-splattered artist pup slowly paced her way through the slums with a stacks of paintings under her arm, gazing up into the vast empty void of space as her mind wandered. She knew she had to make ends meet somehow but the streetwise hipster of an artist knew she'd be just fine, as long as she trusted her instincts.

Meanwhile, a train pulled into a station and a trio of pink-collared puppies hopped off the train and took down a couple pitbull guards with ease. Now that the coast was clear, a couple other dalmatians hopped off the train as well. One was tall and thin with a collar that had a star on it with a massive sword strapped to his back while the other was shorter, clad in a cargo vest and had wheels for back legs and an assault rifle strapped to his back.

The paraplegic pup motioned to the star-collared pup, "C'mon newbie! Time's a-wastin. Let's get this show on the road!"

And with that, the smaller pup zoomed down the platform before the larger one could even get a word in edgewise. Just then, the star-collared pup hear a bone-chilling growl coming behind him. Spinning around, he came face-to-face with a pair of angry pitbulls, "Where do you think YOU'RE going, hot shot?"

"L-looks like I have no choice." The pup stammered nervously, drawing his sword. Fearlessly, the pitbulls lunged at him but he was quick to subdue the duo with a single swipe of his sword.

Quickly, he turned tail and ran down the platform until he passed a doorway. As soon as he got through the door, he noticed the paraplegic pup and the pink trio guarding a large door of some sort. The pup pink with the heart collar was working on cracking the lock with the other two stood watch. The wheelchair pup turned to face the star-collared pup and smiled, "So tell me, is this your first time on a reactor-bombing mission?"

"Bomb? A reactor?" The star-collared teen blinked in shock, "You've GOT to be joking with me. Do you have any idea just how dangerous an idea that is?"

"Sure do! The place is gonna go BOOM!" The wheelchair pup cheered, "It's gonna be SO much fun!"

"Dolly and I are gonna have a nice, long talk when this whole reactor-bombing business is over. She never told me anything!" The older pup groaned to himself, "Well, since we're going to be working together, I might as well get to know your name. I'm Dylan Strife. Used to work as an Ex-Soldier but space is my real passion."

"I'm Delgado Wallace." The wheelchair pup introduced himself, shaking Dylan's paw, "And just so you know, I'm the fastest pup alive both with my wheels and my gun."

"You're SO modest." Dylan rolled his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm.

And with that, Destiny finished picking the lock, "Like, bingo! Looks like we're in."

Dallas turned to Dylan and smirked, "By the way, we're like totally called Triple D. I'm Dallas and the one with the heart collar is Destiny and the one with the button collar is Deja Vu. Just a heads up, touch the fur and die."

"Uh...noted." Dylan rolled his eyes, "So what are you guys doing bombing a reactor? I thought you three were TV stars."

"It's like, all about saving the planet and stuff." Destiny replied, "It would be good for our publicity."

"Totes." Deja Vu nodded in agreement.

"Last time I checked, Ecoterrorism doesn't make you into a hero." Dylan groaned, facepalming.

"That's like really subjective." Destiny replied, rolling her own eyes, "So like it or not, you're stuck with us for the day."

"Yeah!" Delgado chimed in, "Less talk, more action! Let's get a move-on!"

Hesitantly, Dylan followed the paraplegic pup and celebrity trio into the reactor and they made their way into the main room. Delgado turned to face Dylan, "So tell me Dylan, is this your first time in a mako reactor?"

Dylan slowly shook his head, "No. After all, I used to work for the De Vil Corporation."

"De Vils, huh?" Delgado spat in disgust, "Scum of the Earth if you ask me. They might as well be the most corrupt company on the face of the planet."

"Yeah." Destiny nodded, "And I totally heard that the boss, Cruella wears animal skins."

"That's sooooo mean!" Deja Vu squeaked in horror.

"THOSE POOR ANIMALS!" Triple D all bawled in unison, tears streaming down their faces.

Dylan couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit, "Okay, okay. I get it. Cruella's a bad boss. Now can we just get this whole thing over and done with before security catches us?"

"Right ahead of you!" Dallas cheered running over to a button on a door and pressing it, "Sha-Zam!"

Destiny ran over to another door and pressed the button, "Open sesame!"

The divas high-fived each other as Delgado sped his way through the two doors. Dylan followed him alongside Deja Vu. Delgado turned to face Destiny and Dallas. The two of you stand watch while the three of us blow this place sky-high."

"Got it, Delgado!" The divas saluted their paraplegic ringleader while Dylan, Delgado and Deja Vu entered the elevator.

As they were going down, Delgado turned to Dylan and smiled to try and lighten the mood, "Sure glad they put in elevators for little old me and my wheels. It's as if they're welcoming me with open arms."

Dylan just folded his arms and scowled. Delgado just laughed a bit, "Learn to smile a bit, it'll do you a world of good."

Just then, the elevator hit the main floor and the doors opened. Immediately, Dylan and Delgado were greeted by a pair of robotic humanoid guards that resembled scuba divers wearing laser cannon gauntlets on their hands and gas masks on their heads, "Halt! Who goes there?!"

Delgado's smile turned to a frown as he turned to Dylan, "I had no idea this place would be so packed with guards. I just assumed they were on lunch break."

"Let's just get this over with." Dylan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose while drawing his sword. Delgado also readied himself for combat, brandishing his rifle as well.

In unison, the pair of guards fired beams from their gauntlets at Dylan and Delgado. Dylan shielded himself from the lasers with his massive buster sword while Delgado quickly rolled away and dodged. Dylan then charged forward, slicing Grunt A clean in two while Delgado basically turned Grunt B into Swiss cheese with his bullets. But as soon as they beat the grunts, a few strange plantlike jellyfish floated down and began circling the two. Dylan cringed at the sight, "Mono Drives. So annoying."

Delgado was quick to dispose of two of them with his rifle but Dylan wasn't so lucky. The third mono drive raised it's tentacles and cast fire on the geeky teen dalmatian. Dylan let out a loud yelp as the flames scorched his arm and it a fit of irritation, used his buster sword to squish the Mono Drive like an insect. The paraplegic puppy reached into the pocket of his cargo vest and pulled out a Potion, "Here you go, Dylan. This should help your burn a bit."

Wincing, Dylan poured the contents of the potion down his arm and he smiled at Delgado, "Thanks, Delgado." As if by magic, Dylan's burn wound started healing and he felt as good as new, "Now let's try not to arouse any more suspicion. See those grunt masks over there?"

Delgado blinked in horror, "Wouldn't that be graverobbing?"

"No." Dylan groaned, "I'm not talking about the masks of the guards we've just slain. I'm talking about those masks hung up on the wall. Besides, you really shouldn't be concerned about graverobbing at this point. After all, we ARE blowing up a mako reactor. Graverobbing is like stealing candy compared to something of THIS magnitude."

"Do you suppose the humans would catch on to us?" Delgado asked, feeling a little worried.

"No." Dylan replied, "Most humans wouldn't even notice us so let's just put on the masks and plant the bomb."

Nodding, Delgado rushed over to the masks and took them off the wall, both he and Dylan putting them on as they descended a flight of stairs towards the next room with Deja Vu quietly following behind them. In the next room, the three pups found themselves walking on a support beam and climbing down ladders. Deja Vu's attention was focused on a shine, sparkling potion laying on the other end of the support beam. She immediately ran over towards it and started reaching towards it. Dylan turned to face Delgado, "Is she always like this?"

Delgado shrugged in response, "Her mind is sort of always on another planet. Even I don't get the way she thinks sometimes."

"Let's just let her have her fun. We'll pick her up on the way out." Dylan replied with a shrug of his own, "Just a few more ladders and one more bridge and we'll reach the reactor's core."

And with that, Dylan and Delgado climbed down the ladders and pipes until they reached a hallway with a save point. They watched as a particularly large yellow robot patrolled the bridge and Delgado tapped Dylan's shoulder, "What in the world is that thing?"

"A Sweeper." Dylan explained, "They're much bigger and stronger than most security robots in reactors. They're strong but their technology isn't the greatest. You see, as long as we wear these grunt masks, we can sneak by with no problem."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Delgado replied, giving Dylan a thumbs up.

And with that, the two pups crept past the Sweeper and to the reactor core. Delgado turned and faced Dylan, "Okay. You go set the bomb. I'll sit back and watch the make sure you don't mess it up."

"You've dealt with bombs before?" Dylan blinked in shock.

"I'm blown up a few things to try and build a racetrack before so yeah, I'm familiar with how they work." Delgado nodded with a smile.

Just then, Dylan felt a dizzying sensation come over him as DJ's voice echoed through his head, "Better watch out, Dylan. This just isn't a normal reactor."

Delgado stared at Dylan with a concerned look as the teen tried to get a hold of himself, "You okay, Dylan? You look kinda feverish. Maybe another Potion will help?"

"N...no..." Dylan replied, rapidly shaking his head, "I'll just walk it off. No big deal. Now let's set the bomb."

Dylan walked forward and placed the bomb on the reactor core. Delgado smiled at him, "All right. So now you set the bomb to-"

Before Delgado could finish his sentence, a loud and shrill alarm rang through the area and a loud, robotic voice shouted "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

Both Dylan and Delgado looked up at the ceiling and noticed a massive robotic scorpion crawling from the ceiling and heading down the wall. "What on Earth is THAT?!" The paraplegic pup gasped.

"Guard Scorpion." Dylan replied with a growl, "Much more dangerous and intelligent than a Sweeper. They also cost a pretty penny for security to maintain."

"So let me guess, we're gonna blow this thing to bits?" Delgado asked with a smirk, "Sounds like a plan."

The Guard Scorpion lept off of the wall and landed in front of the two pups. Dylan and Delgado threw off their Grunt masks and "Still More Fighting" started playing in the background as they whipped out their weapons and got into a combat stance.

The scorpion fired a scanning beam over Delgado, "Weapons detected. Threat level high. Engaging attack mode."

Guard Scorpion suddenly unleashed a barrage of bullets at the wheelchair pup who swiftly dodged each shot. Dylan watched in awe at just how agile Delgado was despite his lack of legs. "It's my turn now." Delgado smirked, firing rounds of ammunition at the massive robot. It wasn't long before Delgado's jaw dropped, "Not even a dent. But how?"

"Guard Scorpions are made of much stronger alloy than typical security robots." Dylan explained, "Here, I'll soften him up for you." Clutching his Lightning Materia in paw, Dylan fired an electric bolt at the metallic scorpion, weakening it, "Now aim where I zapped him!"

Delgado did as instructed and hit the scorpion's weak spot, "Bullseye!"

The paraplegic puppy was ready to fire another round when the scorpion raised it's tail up and engaged in a threatening stance, "Damage critical. Engaging tail laser defense mode."

"Hold your fire, Delgado." Dylan shielded the smaller pup from brandishing his gun, "If you shoot a Guard Scorpion when it's in this stance, it will fire a very painful laser back at you, so it's best to just wait til it calms down."

"Gotcha, Dylan." Delgado nodded, lowering his rifle. The two Dalmatians waited for the scorpion to calm down before drawing their weapons again. After exchanging a few more blows with the Guard Scorpion, the robot raised it's tail and stung at Dylan a few times, filling the teen's limit gauge. Now that Dylan's limit bar was full, he unleashed his special attack. Leaping up into the air, Dylan calm down full-force on the Guards Scorpions' weak spot, effectively destroying it's core and rendering it immobile.

Both Dylan and Delgado gave each other a high-five before turning the attention to the bomb. Dylan smiled at the younger pup, "So now all we gotta do is set the timer and synchronize our watches. After all, we both want to get out of here in one piece."

"Good idea." Delgado nodded. And with that, the two pups pressed the countdown timers on their watches and set the bomb, "10 MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION."

And with that, Delgado bolted out of there as fast as his wheel legs could take him and was able to climb the ladders back to the entrance with no problem. On the way, he spotted Deja Vu who was still reaching for the potion, "WeGottaGoDejaVuThisPlaceIsGonnaExplode!"

And with that, he picked up the celebrity pup and draped her over his back. Not too far behind, Dylan raced to catch up with Delgado and the three of them found themselves being chased by a bunch of grunts, mono drives and sweepers alike. They rushed into the elevator and Dylan pressed the button to go up. They then rushed over to Destiny and Dallas who gladly unlocked the gates for them and all 5 pups rushed out of the exploding reactor, hiding down in a nearby bunker to avoid the explosion.

3

2

1

The reactor erupted into a cloud of fire and smoke as the pups all covered their ears at the sound of the explosion. Delgado turned to face Dylan and let out a laugh, "Quite a rush there, huh buddy?"

"Every last one of you is crazy. You know that right?" Dylan raised his eyebrow.

"Like. So what?" Destiny rolled her eyes, "It'll help keep the planet going a while longer. It's for the best."

"Totes." Dallas nodded in agreement.

And with that, all five pups dashed out of the bunker and into a nearby slum where they gathered in a circle. Delgado cleared his throat and spoke up, "All right. So it looks like our work here is done. We'll meet back at Dolly's bar to plan our next mission. Break a leg, girls!"

Triple D all nodded and split up, taking different paths. Before Dylan could even ask Delgado where Dolly's bar was located, the paraplegic pup was off in a flash and he hung his head in annoyance, "Do you EVER slow down, Delgado?"


	2. Sector 7 - Dolly Joins

Chapter 2 Cast List:  
Dylan as Cloud Strife  
Delgado as Barret Wallace  
Dolly as Tifa Lockhart  
Da Vinci as Aerith Gainsborough  
Dallas as Biggs  
Deja Vu as Wedge  
Destiny as Jessie  
Dorothy as Marlene

Dylan was wandering the streets and alleys of Midgar when he heard a voice calling for him, "Excuse me?" He turned around and saw a female pup who looked like she just rolled around in several different colors of paint, "Would you be interested in buying a painting? It's only 1 Gil."

"Uhhhh...sure, I guess." Dylan replied, handing the artist the money and accepting a rather small canvas, "Say, you wouldn't happen to know how to get to Dolly's bar from here? It's in Sector 7, apparently."

"There's a train that runs by here on the way to Sector 7." The artist pup replied, "Unfortunately, I don't know where Dolly's bar is. I've only been to Sector 7 a couple times. I live over in Sector 5."

"Sector 5?" Dylan cringed a bit, "Isn't that place the most ghetto of all the sectors?"

"It's really not so bad once you settle in." The artist replied, "Been mugged a couple of times there but I can handle myself."

"Anyway, my name's Dylan." Dylan introduced himself to the pup, shaking her paint-stained paw.

"I'm Da Vinci Gainsborough." The artist replied with a smile, handing her business card, "And I'm always up for a commission. Just stop by my house in sector 5 if you like. It's got a beautiful garden with a waterfall."

"Thanks." Dylan replied, accepting the card, "Although I'd rather not intrude on your private property."

"No really, it's quite all right." Da Vinci smiled, nodding her head, "Anyway, it's getting late so I should be getting home. See you later, Dylan."

"See ya." Dylan sighed, putting the card away. He looked at the painting in his paw. Hopefully, Dolly would like it but then again, she never cared about art."

Dylan made his way through the slums until he reached the train platform. Leaning against a stop post, he began whistling a cheerful tune to try and calm his nerves from his recent dangerous mission when he heard a loud voice booming from behind him, "OI! STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!"

Turning around, Dylan came face-to-face with a trio of angry pitbull troopers, "Oh, not you guys again!"

Dylan drew his buster sword and got into a fighting stance, "All right. Time to cut you guys down to size!"

The star-collared teen charged forwards, wildly swinging his sword and deflecting the bullets the pitbulls fired at him. He then swept his sword, tripping the guards when the blare of the train's horn filled the station. The guards got up and lunged at Dylan but with one quick swipe of his sword, Dylan cleanly beheaded one of the guards with his sword and a look of shock came across his face. The other guards stared in shock before retreating as the train pulled to the stop. Various dogs and their humans got off on the stop while Dylan just stared on in complete shock before stepping into the train. He made his way down the train car and got into an empty seat before burying his face in his paws and choking back a sob. Reality set in as he imagined the pitbull's family mourning his loss and all the thoughts did was make Dylan's tears flow even harder.

"Heya, Dylan? Why are you crying?" A voice called from across the train car.

Dylan sniffed and paused to wipe his eyes, tears rolling down his muzzle and dripping onto the car's wood floor. As he cleared his vision, he noticed Delgado staring worriedly at him, "Are you okay?"

"Y...yeah. Just...cat allergies acting up." Dylan chuckled nervously as he wiped the tears from his muzzle.

"That's strange because i don't see any cats in this car." Delgado observed, rubbing his paw along his chin.

"That's cause there was a group of them at the stop I was waiting at." Dylan lied, trying his hardest to smile.

There was a bit of an awkward pause between him and the wheelchair pup before Delgado shrugged, "All right, whatever you say, Dylan." He then reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a bunch of money, handing it to Dylan, "Here's your pay for the reactor job."

"Thanks." Dylan replied, taking the money, "So where's Triple D at?"

"Oh, they never ever EVER take the bus." Delgado replied without hesitation, "They must've called a private limo company to drive them over to the bar. And most likely, the limo has a built-in spa and gaming room."

"Lucky them." Dylan groaned sarcastically.

"Yeah." Delgado chuckled, "They CAN be just a little bit extravagant at times."

Sighing, Dylan stared out the window, watching the ghetto scenery zoom past him. Neither he nor Delgado spoke a word as the train slowly pulled into the Sector 7 station. Getting out, they got off into the trainyard and Delgado smirked at Dylan, "I hope you had fun of your last mission because our next one's gonna go out with an even bigger bang! Just you wait, it's gonna be SO epic! Oh yeah and this time around, Dolly will be there with us because no one can kick butt quite like she can!"

"Oh, joy." Dylan rolled his eyes, "I can't wait."

And with that, Dylan and Delgado headed west past the pillar and made their way to Dolly's bar. The tomboyish teen was quietly ushering patrons out of the bar while Triple D watched on, "Sorry everybody, we've got a very important business meeting. Feel free to stop by tomorrow, though." She then turned her attention to see Dylan and Delgado, "Hey, bro! Hey, Delgado. How did the mission go?"

"It went pretty well, actually." Delgado replied, wagging his tail as Dolly helped him up the steps.

"Fine for us, not so fine for the guards." Dylan grumbled sarcastically as he followed the paraplegic pup up the steps and entered the bar. Dolly followed suit and so did Triple D.

Upon entering the bar, a small white puppy in a pink dressed hopped up and down, yipping with joy before jumping up on Delgado and showering him with kisses. The paraplegic pup giggled and puled her into a warm hug, "I'm so happy to see you too, Dorothy."

Yipping, Dorothy hopped upon Delgado's back and he walked over to a pinball machine, "I'll be downstairs with Triple D. We'll be planning our next big attack if you need us."

Delgado pressed his paw on a switch on the pinball machine and it turned into an elevator, bringing them down to the basement. One by one, Triple D hopped in after them while Dolly smirked at Dylan, leaning against the counter of her bar, "You look pretty tired, Dylan. Rough day?"

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny, sis." Dylan rolled his eyes, "No seriously, what were you THINKING setting me up with a terrorist group?"

"You need a little action to spice up your life." Dolly replied with a shrug, "You're always sitting on your butt playing Poodlewolf that you've forgotten what it was like to be in SOLDIER."

"So tell me, what's the name of this little terrorist cell you've got going?" Dylan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We go by Spottalanche." Dolly replied, "And you going on that bombing mission was pretty much your initiation."

Dylan instantly facepalmed at this, "SPOTTALANCHE? You've gotta be joking me, sis! Who in the world was in charge of naming your little operation?"

"Well. I put mine, Delgado, Destiny, Dallas and Deja Vu's names in a hat to get to decide who would name our cell and well...Deja Vu won." Dolly shrugged, "We just rolled with it."

"Figures." Dylan pinched the bridge of his snout.

"Anyway, you better go downstairs where Delgado will brief you on details on our next mission." Dolly replied as she use a dish rag to clean some freshly spilled gravy off the bar counter.

"He just told me back at the train station that we'll be bombing yet another reactor but whatever. Every last one of you is crazy, you know that right?" Rolling his eyes, Dylan walked over to the pinball machine and pressed the button that sent him to the lower level where Delgado and the trio of divas were gathered around the table.

"Destiny, I need you to stay here and watch over Dorothy and the bar." Delgado explained. The heart-collared celebrity pup gave the wheelchair pup a salute, "On it."

"Dallas and Deja Vu, the two of you spy on the guards and radio us to sneak past them. The less violence and bloodshed, the less we make ourselves a target." Delgado explained as he pressed a paw to the reactor map on the table.

"And what about me?" Dylan chimed in, crossing his arms.

"Once again, you'll be setting the bomb with me only this time, Dolly's gonna be with us." Delgado smirked as he wheeled up to Dylan and gave the older pup a hearty pat on the shoulder.

Just then, Dorothy hopped on the remote and the TV turned on to a news report, "Breaking news. There was a beheading of a police officer at the Sector 2 train station. Security cam footage of the suspect has been released. Apparently, he appears to be wearing a star shaped collar tag and has spots on his right ear that resemble The Big Dipper. He is armed with a massive sword and is very dangerous. He is also believed to be a member of the infamous terrorist cell "Spottalanche" which were believed to be behind the bombing of the Number 1 Mako Reactor this morning. If anyone sees him, please inform the police."

Dylan gasped in disgust, "Big Dipper? BIG DIPPER?! I'll have them know that the spots on my ears are patterned like CANIS MAJOR! THE DOG STAR!"

Delgado's ears wilted a bit at the news, "So that's why you were crying on the bus? Tough break. Looks like you'll have to stay on your toes for a while."

Triple D immediately burst into laughter. Dylan's eye twitched in irritation, "What's so funny?"

"You are like" Dallas snickered.

"So totally" Destiny added.

"Buh-Buh-Buh BUHSTED!" Deja Vu finished.

And with that, Dylan stormed off in a huff, taking the elevator back up to where Dolly was waiting. Dylan spun around and growled at his sister, "You know what, Dolly? I quit! There's no way I'm gonna blow up any more Mako Reactors with you and those crazy friends of yours! You can count me out!"

"So you're seriously gonna walk out, huh?" Dolly rolled her eyes, "Fine! Be that way because the second you set foot outside that door, I'm gonna tell everybody that you STILL cuddle with Dippy in your sleep! No really, I will stand on top of the Sector 7 tower with a megaphone and announce it to EVERYONE in Sector 7 and to make sure all of Midgar gets the message, I'll spread it about the World Wide Woof."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Dylan gasped, stopping in his tracks.

"The only way you're gonna leave this place with your secret intact is if you agree to blow up the next reactor with Delgado and I. So what's it gonna be, bro?" Dolly folded her arms and smirked at her brother.

Dylan sighed and hung his head, "Dolly Lockhart, you truly are the definition of a wicked stepsister. Fine, I'll go along with your little ecoterrorism plot. Just make sure to double my pay."

"Whatever you say, bro." Dolly replied, walking up to Dylan and giving him a playful punch on the arm.

Just then, Delgado climbed up the elevator shaft and turned to face Dolly, "Hey Dolly, did you know that Dylan actually chopped a guard's head off while waiting for the train?"

"Really?" Dolly laughed, "AWESOME! I didn't know you had it in you, bro! I guess you have a spine in there after all!"

"IT WAS SELF-DEFENSE, OKAY?!" Dylan lashed out, trying his best to hold back tears.

"Whatever you say, bro." Dolly rolled her eyes, "That big sword of yours is gonna come in real handy in our upcoming mission."

"I guess..." Dylan sighed with a sniffle, rubbing a few tears out of his eyes, "It's probably for the best that we get a good night sleep before the bombing mission tomorrow."

"You're the best, bro." Dolly replied, pulling Dylan into a tight hug. Dylan hung his head and sighed. Between his guilt over killing the guard and Delgado's snoring, he knew for sure he was going to be in for a very long and sleepless night.


	3. Bombing Mission II

Chapter 3 Cast List:  
Dylan as Cloud Strife  
Delgado as Barret Wallace  
Dolly as Tifa Lockhart  
Dallas as Biggs  
Deja Vu as Wedge  
Destiny as Jessie  
Cruella De Vil as President Shinra

Dylan loud out a loud yawn and stretched, scratching himself. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was flashing 7 AM. Breathing a sigh, Dylan got ready for the day and placed Da Vinci's painting on the wall of Dolly's bar. Everyone else seemed much more vibrant and awake than he was as they were all feasting upon a hearty pancake breakfast while telling jokes and laughing.

Delgado noticed Dylan and gave him a hard slap on the back, "Heya, Dylan! So how did you sleep last night?"

"Like a log." Dylan replied sarcastically, letting out a yawn.

"The train departs for Sector 5 in about an hour so stay sharp." Delgado winked at the teen, "In about 10 minutes, we'll do some training before taking on the real thing."

Dallas stabbed her pancakes with a fork as she turned to face Dylan, "You know, did you like really chop a dude's head off?"

"I did so in self-defense, yes." Dylan replied with a nod.

"So you know you're a wanted dog, right?" Dallas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not to worry." Dylan smirked as he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on, "No one will recognize me with these cool shades on."

"That is like the lamest disguise ever." Dallas burst out laughing, "Was the costume store all out of fake mustaches?"

"Totes." Deja Vu nodded in agreement.

"Hey, now. Don't diss my shades. I'm sure the ladies dig them. Right, Dolly?" Dylan grinned at his sister.

"Oh, barf." Dolly replied, rolling her eyes.

"Delgado?"

"You really need to step up your game, buddy." Delgado chuckled in response.

"Aww, you guys are no fun." Dylan pouted, putting the shades away before digging into his stack of pancakes.

It wasn't long before the three of them finished their pancakes and lines up downstairs to face a punching bag. Dolly turned to Delgado, "Okay, Delgado. Pretend that punching bag is Cruella De Vil herself. What do you do to her?"

Smirking, Delgado whipped out his rifle and unloaded a bunch of rounds of bullets into the bag before placing the gun on his back again. Dolly grinned as she cracked her knuckles, "Looks like I'm up next. BOW WACKA WOW!"

The tomboyish martial artist leapt through the air and slammed her foot down upon the bag before pummeling it with a bunch of punches before finishing her frenzy with a well-placed roundhouse kick that nearly split the bag in two, "You're up, Dylan!"

"All right." Dylan replied, unleashing a strong horizontal swing from his buster sword, effectively slicing the bag in two.

"Looks like we've prepared at whatever this world throws at us, huh?" Dolly laughed as she gazed upon the decimated punching bag.

"With the possible exception of De Vil's higher end security robot models." Her brother replied bluntly, crossing his arms.

"You just have to suck the fun out of everything, don't you, bro?" Dolly rolled her eyes as she leaned against the back wall.

"I'm just pointing out that the De Vil's are beginning to turn some of their security bots into war machines." Dylan stated, "Some of those things won't go down so easily."

"Then we'll just have to use our brains to outsmart them." Dolly replied with an optimistic grin, "I'm sure there's many ways you can disable a war machine without using brute force."

"Can't really argue with that logic." Dylan shrugged, "So shouldn't we be getting the the train station soon? Don't wanna miss our connection."

"Oh my dog!" Dolly gasped, "It's gonna leave in 5 minutes. We gotta book it!"

"Right ahead of ya." Delgado smirked as he stood by the door of the bar before dashing off, "LastOneTheresARottenEgg!"

"No fair, Delgado, you've got wheels while we've gotten legs!" Dolly called after the paraplegic pup.

And with that, Dylan and Dolly ran after Delgado as Destiny waved goodbye to them, "Like, good luck on the mission! I promise, Dorothy will be in good paws."

"Bye, Destiny! See you later!" Dylan called behind him as he rushed in the direction of the train station. Delgado was smugly waiting by the train as both humans and dogs alike boarded it, "What took you guys so long?"

Both Dylan and Dolly paused to catch their breath and before either could get a word in edgewise, Delgado spoke up again, "C'mon now. Time's as-wastin' so let's go go GO!"

Delgado quickly boarded the train and was followed by Dylan, Dolly, Dallas and Deja Vu and on the inside, they took their seats and sat in the disabled sitting area for Delgado's cart. As they train departed, Delgado turned and smiled at Dylan, "Say Dylan, you never really taught me to use materia. I'm pretty good with firearms but magic is one of my rusty points. Without bullets, I'd be a sitting duck so I'd really appreciate it if you could teach me a few things about it."

"Sure thing, Delgado." Dylan replied as he pulled some green magic materia out of his pockets. There were 4 marbles. One with a lightning bolt, one with an ice shard, one with a flame and one with a heart, "Feel free to pick one as a gift."

Delgado nodded as looked at the four orbs, "Hmmm. I think fire is sort of my element."

The paraplegic pup took the orb with the flame on it and inserted it into the materia slot on his rifle. Instantly, he felt himself grow just a tiny bit weaker, "Why do I feel...weak all of a sudden?"

"Oh, that's just a side effect of Magic materia. You trade off some of your strength for the ability to cast spells. It's always good to equip it in moderation so you don't end up getting too weak." Dylan explained as he put the other materia away.

"Got it." Delgado nodded, "I'll make sure to take a note of that."

Dolly rolled her eyes from across the aisle, "I can't believe you two are actually planning on using materia. Materia is for nerds! I've trained my body to become a weapon. I don't need some geeky orbs weighing my strength down!"

"Of course you don't approve of using materia." Dylan rolled his own eyes, "You're all brawn and no brains."

"Hey, I'm plenty smart!" Dolly shot back, "As a matter of fact, I bet my IQ is higher than yours is!"

"Prove it!"

And so, the brother and sister continued on bickering as Dallas rolled her eyes, "I like, can't believe we're stuck on mass transit. We should've taken a limo to the reactor."

"Totes." Deja Vu nodded in agreement.

As the train pulled into the next stop, an ugly, snobbish flamboyant-looking man entered the train. He had a blonde toupee, a hot pink sweater and a name tag that read "Hello, my name is Hugo."

Hugo made his way down the aisle and looked down at Delgado in the handicapped seating area, "Out of the way, filthy ruff-raff. I should be able to sit wherever I like."

The flamboyant man pushed Delgado out of the space and pulled down a seat, sitting in it. Dylan's jaw dropped in shock over just how bold the man was but the shock quickly turned to anger, "Hey you! Who do you think you are?! Delgado here has a disability and has every right to sit in that spot! You selfish jerk, what gives you the right to kick a crippled puppy out of his seating spot?! There's plenty of other seats open so why don't you just move to one of those?"

But to Hugo, all Dylan was doing was barking angrily at him. He cringed at the angry teenage Dalmatian, "Get away from me, you filthy mongrel!"

Delgado then turned and faced Dylan, winking at him. The paraplegic pup pulled his Fire Materia out of his vest pocket and pointed it at Hugo's butt. Closing his eyes and concentrating, Delgado shot a stream of fire out of the orb and torched the snooty human's butt. Hugo let out a loud squeal of pain and jumped up into the air, causing Dolly to explode into a fit of laughter.

"So do you still think materia is nerdy, Dolly?" Dylan replied smugly, crossing his arms.

"All right, all right. I gotta admit that was pretty awesome!" Dolly snickered, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"SECURITY! SECURITY! SECURITY!" Hugo wailed as he ran up and down the train car. Just then, three Special Combatants emerged from the conductor's room. The Special Combatants looked just like the scuba diver guards from the first reactor Dylan and Delgado blew up, only their uniforms were red. They scanned through the bus and picked up on Dylan, Dolly and Delgado, "Threats must be eliminated."

Before the three pups had a chance to draws their weapons, they found themselves being restrained by the Special Combatants and thrown from the train. Dylan, Dolly and Delgado watched as the train zoomed away with Dallas and Deja Vu still in it. Apparently, their celebrity status exempted them from getting kicked off mass transit. Whining, Delgado took note that his cart had detatched from his body as they were thrown onto the tracks, "Could you please help me out? My cart must've come loose when the guards tossed us out."

Dylan was now fuming, "How...how DARE they treat us like that! I'm going to get my lawyer and I'm suing the Midgar train system!"

"Yeah." Dolly nodded in agreement, "That snooty human had no right to just kick Delgado out of his seat like that."

The brother and sister helped Delgado back into his cart and he breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks, guys."

Dylan groaned and buried his face in his paws in frustration, "Looks like it's gonna be an hour long walk to the reactor now."

"Well, we have no choice but to go through this subway so we might as well start walking." Dolly said, "Let's try not to get hit."

"Don't worry, guys. I'm pretty sure I can outspeed any silly old train coming after us." Delgado smirked cockily.

"Sorry, but you're staying with us if something goes down." Dylan grumbled, "So no running 10 miles ahead of us."

"Awww." Delgado pouted, "You're no fun, Dylan."

And with that, the three of them started walking down the tunnel. About 10 minutes into the trek, a high-pitched chirping sound filled the tunnel. Dolly paused and turned to face Dylan and Delgado, "Wait a second. Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Dylan blinked, "I didn't hear anything."

"That chirp?" Delgado asked, "Yeah, I heard it. What about it?"

"What do you think it could be?" Dolly asked.

Slowly, Dylan looked up and went pale as he spotted a massive nest of tiny green scorpion-like creatures hanging from the ceiling, "G...guys...we're n-not alone...G-G-G-Grash...t-trikes..."

As if on cue, four Grashtrikes fell from the ceiling and made a beeline for the trio. Dylan drew his sword, Delgado drew his rifle and Dolly got into a martial arts fighting stance. Grashtrike A jumped into the air and spat a spiderweb all over Dylan, slowing him down. Running up to Grashtrike A, Dolly performed a roundhouse kick on it, sending it flying clear into the wall of the subway. Grashtrike B then jumped upon Dolly and started slashing at her with it's claws. Dolly used her arms to shield her face from the onslaught of attacks. Meanwhile, Delgado was being cornered on both sides by Grashtrikes C and D. He started firing at Grashtrike C but his bullets kept missing and it lept towards his face. Thinking quickly, Delgado whipped his Fire Materia out of his vest pocket and used it to fry Grashtrike C. Unfortunately, Grashtrike D jumped from behind Delgado and came down, slashing a large hole in his left tire with it's sickle-like claws. Meanwhile, Dylan had cut himself free from the spiderwebs, grabbed Grashtrike B off of Dolly by its tail and sliced it clean in two but as soon as he turned his back, Grashtrike D jumped at him, claws raised. "BEHIND YOU, DYLAN!" Delgado shouted and instantly, Dylan swung his sword, effectively cleaving Grashtrike D in two.

Everyone was breathing heavily from the intense fight as Dylan surveyed the damage, "Everyone all right?"

"Yeah." Dolly wheezed, "We sure showed those bugs whose boss."

"A Grashtrike is an arachnid, not a bug." Dylan corrected his sister.

"Whatever, bro." Dolly shrugged, "At least we creamed them good. How are you holding up, Delgado?"

"I think one of them slashed my left wheel with it's claws." Delgado pouted, "Getting around with a flat will be awfully tricky."

Dolly looked around the subway when she spotted a wad of chewed up gum on the floor. Smiling, she had an idea. Dylan gave her a weird stare, "Dolly, what are you doing?"

Slowly, Dolly scraped the wad of gum off the train tracks and popped it into her mouth and began to chew. Dylan immediately looked like he was going to vomit, "Oh my DOG, DOLLY! That is SO disgusting! Do you have any idea who chewed that wad of gum? Ewwwwwww! A drug addict could've chewed it for all you know!"

Smiling, Dolly pulled the chewed up gum out of her mouth and used it to patch up Delgado's slashed wheel, "Here you go, Delgado. Good as new."

"Thanks, Dolly."

At this point, Dylan was dry-heaving and Dolly just rolled her eyes in response, "Cut the melodramatics, bro. It was the only way to fix his flat. Besides, we're about halfway there. No turning back now."

With a sigh, Dylan got his breathing until control and the three of them continued down for tunnel for another 10 minutes when they came across a door that was guarded by a laser barrier. Dylan growled, "Aw, man. We came ALL this way for nothing!"

"It's just some lasers." Delgado laughed, "Why not dash right through?"

"Hold your horses!" Dylan snapped, taking grip of Delgado's collar, "Best case scenario, an alarm sounds and guards come after us. Worst case scenario, those lasers will slice us to pieces."

Dolly looked to her left and spotted an air duct, "Hey Dylan, look, we can get to the reactor by air duct."

"Are you kidding me?" Dylan argued, "Air ducts are full of all kinds of dust particles and allergens. Are you trying to give me a sneezing fit?"

"Stop being such a crybaby, Dylan." Dolly grumbled folding her arms, "The fact that you made it into SOLDIER is scaring me right now. We've come this far so just dog up and bite the bullet. It won't kill you to squeeze through some air ducts."

"Fine." Dylan rolled his eyes, "Anything to get out of this Grashtrike-infested ABC gum corridor."

And so, the three pups traversed through the air ducts until they opened a panel and fell into the reactor. Suddenly, another chirp filled the air and Delgado's ears wilted, "Oh, please don't tell me that there's more of those creepy bugs."

"Grashtrikes are arachnids, Delgado." Dylan corrected the paraplegic pup.

Dolly raised her head and looked up to the ceiling, "Look!"

Delgado followed Dolly's line of sight to a nest full of blue birds, "Awww, they're so cute!"

"Wait a second." Dylan narrowed his eyes, "Oh no..."

"What is it?"

"Blugus..." Dylan cringed as chills ran through his body, "Even worse than Grashtrikes. Don't make any sudden or loud movements."

"What's so dangerous about them?" Delgado asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They may look cute from a distance but when you meet them up close, they're the weirdest-looking birds ever. Big yellow eyes, no beaks, bloated blue bodies and no feet at all. On top of all that, they're super territorial. The slightest noise can set them into attack mode and don't even get me started on their "hell bubbles" attack." Dylan shuddered at the mere thought of it.

"Hell bubbles?" Delgado blinked, "What are you on about?"

"Hell bubbles put you to sleep and once they put you to sleep, they won't stop ramming into you." Dylan whimpered, ears wilting.

"That actually sounds kind of adorable." Delgado giggled in amusement.

"Well, it's not adorable in the slightest!" Dylan whined, tugging at his ears.

Dolly turned to face Dylan and Delgado, "Hey guys, there's a slide that leads down to the reactor floor. Wanna watch me go down it?"

"No Dolly, don't!" Dylan squeaked in fear but Dolly ignored his warning.

"BOW WACKA WOW!"

The tomboy slid down the slide and several Blugus woke up. Dylan and Delgado went down the slide after Dolly as a flock of the angry blue birds sprung from their nests and descended down upon the three Dalmatians. Dylan drew his sword and began slashing at the Blugus left and right while Dolly kept missing her punches against them, accidentally hitting herself in the face. Delgado drew his rifle and started shooting at several of them as they started ramming him. Just then, one of the larger Blugus took Dylan completely by surprise, blowing a mass of hell bubbles directly in his face, "N-N-NOOOO! H-hell...bubb...ZZZZZZZZZZZ"

Dylan fell asleep, dropping to the floor like a ragdoll. Looting Dylan's sleeping body, Dolly got ahold on his Lightning materia. She then smiled at Delgado, "Delgado, I have an idea how to stop these things. It's risky but totally worth it. Shoot at the sprinklers, then I'll cast Bolt on those fat hummingbirds!"

Delgado grinned, his tail wagging, "That just might be crazy enough to work. Let's do it!"

And with that, Delgado started firing rounds from his rifle at the sprinklers on the ceiling and instantly, it started raining indoors. Dolly raised the Lightning Materia and used it to fire electricity at the flock, electrocuting all the Blugus and causing then to drop upon the floor. Slowly, Dylan's eyes fluttered open and he sprung awake, "Wh-why is the floor all wet and why are there dead Blugus everywhere?"

"Delgado and I came up with a really awesome plan, Dylan. You see, I had Delgado shoot at the sprinklers while I swiped your Lightning Materia and casted bolt on the whole flock of Blugus. Pretty smart, huh?" Dolly grinned, proud of her accomplishment.

"Smart?" Dylan blinked, completely dumbfounded, "SMART?! That is the DUMBEST plan I've ever heard! You could've killed all of us with a plan like that! It's a miracle we came out un-electrocuted!"

Delgado whimpered softly, ears wilting as he made puppydog eyes at Dylan, "I-I'm sorry."

"Aw, look at what you did, Dylan. Now you made Delgado all sad." Dolly scolded her geeky brother.

"Look, Dolly. I'm just not in the mood for guilt-tripping so if you don't mind, let's press on with the mission at paw." Dylan huffed as he walked away.

Dolly rolled her eyes at her brother's attitude, "What crawled up his butt and died? C'mon Delgado, Let's go follow Mister Stuffypants to make sure he doesn't screw up the bomb."

Delgado nodded with a light sniff as the three of them started climbing down ladders to the reactor core. Just then, Dylan's phone started ringing and he picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Dylan. It's me, Dallas. Just letting you know that I'm totally sorry that Deja Vu and I got sidetracked by the mission. On the way to Sector 4, we like found this new beauty salon where we got out nails done and they like have the best selection of nail polish ever! Why, I got my nails painted this adorable shade of rose pink and-"

Dylan hung up the phone before Dallas could finish her sentence, "Is it just me or are Triple D completely useless?"

"Well, they can be easily distracted at times." Delgado admitted.

"C'mon." Dylan groaned, "Let's press on, we're almost to the reactor core."

The three pups walked down the bridge and entered the core. Delgado pulled the bomb out of his vest pocket and handed it to Dylan, "Here you go. Just like before, set it for 10 minutes. That should give us enough time to bolt from here."

"All right." Dylan nodded, placing the bomb in front of the core.

Just then, an alarm sounded, "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Delgado groaned and covered his ears, "PLEASE not another Guard Scorpion."

The sound of metal footsteps filled the air and Dolly tapped Dylan on the shoulder, "What in the world are THOSE?"

Dylan spun around and all three pups were face-to-face with a pair of green and yellow humanoid robots with sprinklers for heads and hooks for hands. Both robots were holding leashes and attached to the end of those leashes were a pair of tailless red panthers with tentacles growing out of the backs of their heads.

"The green guys are Smoggers. They're one of De Vil's more unusual security robots. They can spit out poisonous clouds but aren't particularly strong. As for the red things, those are Blood Tastes. Basically, they're guard dogs trained to suck the blood out of their victims like vampires." Dylan explained to the two.

"Now THAT'S just plan creepy!" Delgado shuddered.

"ALL INTRUDERS MUST BE ELIMINATED!" The Smogger droned, pointing a hook in Dylan's direction.

Dylan turned to his fellow pups, "I'll take on the Smoggers, you guys take on the Blood Tastes. Got it?"

Dolly and Delgado nodded in agreement as Dylan jumped high into the air and came down upon Smogger A with his buster sword, cleaving the robot in two. However, as soon as Dylan turned his back, Smogger B grabbed him and hoisted him in close to it's head, belching a cloud of pitch black smoke directly in the teen's face, causing him to fall limp. Blood Taste A lunged at Delgado and the paraplegic pup stuck his rifle in it's mouth and pulled the trigger. Just like that, Blood Taste A's head was blown clean off and it's decapitated body slumped to the ground. Meanwhile, Dolly was punching Blood Taste B a few times across the muzzle when it lunged at her and pinned her down, wrapping it's tentacle around her and draining her life force. Delgado instantly took notice and fired upon Blood Taste B, killing it instantly. Both pups turned their attention to a poisoned Dylan who was getting slashed up by Smogger B's hook hand. Dolly ran straight towards Smogger B and hit it with a roundhouse kick, causing it to stumble backwards. Smogger B then started charging at Delgado when the paraplegic pup noticed his Limit Break bar was full. Opting for Big Shot, the disabled pup fired a massive fireball out of his rifle, blowing a huge, gaping hole in Smogger B's chest and causing it to topple to the floor.

Immediately, Dolly and Delgado rushed to Dylan's aid. Delgado made him drink an antidote while Dolly poured a potion upon his scratch marks. As if by magic, Dylan was as good as new and took a deep breath, "Thanks, guys. Smoggers can be pretty aggressive if you let your guard down with them."

"So can those Blood Tastes." Dolly replied as she chugged a potion to recover from it's life draining attack.

Delgado wheeled over to the bomb and pressed the timer on it, "T minus 10, guys. Let's blow this pop stand!"

And so, Dylan, Dolly and Delgado all climbed up ladders and made their way towards the reactor's entrance. Passing the dead flock of Blugus, they entered an elevator and took it up until they reached a room with a panel that had three buttons on it. Delgado pressed his paws to the button in front of him and nothing happened, "Uh oh, door won't budge."

"I think we all need to press the buttons in front of us at the same time to get this to work." Dylan observed, "Just a little De Vil team building excersize the techs installed for the reactor workers. So, on the count of 3. 1...2...3!"

Dylan, Dolly and Delgado all pressed the buttons at once and they heard a door open. Running around the corner, the three pups dashed through the open door and exited onto a bridge that split into two different paths.

"I saw we go left!" Dylan ordered.

"No, I say we go right!" Dolly argued.

Delgado shrugged, "Why don't we just go our separate ways and meet up at sector 7 again?"

Both Dylan and Dolly nodded in agreement and Dylan headed to the left path where he was met by a group of angry pitbull guards. Dolly took a right and was met by a group of Special Combatants. "Great." Dylan rolled his eyes, "We've fallen into a trap."

Suddenly, the clicking of high heels filled the air as Dylan, Dolly and Delgado all fixed their gazes upon a pale, thin, ugly woman in a dark dress with black and white hair. She was wearing what appeared to be a communication device over her ear, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Spottalanche? Tell me, did you really think I'd let you spotted mongrels blow up a second reactor?"

"SPOTTED MONGRELS?" Dolly snarled, "Listen here, you money-crazed witch! Every last one of your reactors is sucking the life out of the planet and ruining the environment. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Hmph." The woman scoffed, "So what if I kill a few trees along the way? There's a reason I am called Cruella De Vil!"

"A truly fitting name for a heartless and corrupt president." Delgado snorted as he glared at the woman.

"Flattery will get you nowhere in life, you pesky little cripple." Cruella smirked, tossing her hair to the side.

Dylan then stepped forward and growled at Cruella, "Been a long time, hasn't it, Cruella?"

"Who the heck are you?!" Cruella crossed her arms, tapping her foot.

"I was Dylan, a First Class SOLDIER. Surely, you recognize me?"

Cruella rolled her eyes, "As far as I'm concerned, all soldiers are faceless. However, the one exception to that rule was Spenceroth. Yes, that little mongrel was awfully strong."

"Who cares about Spenceroth?!" Dolly growled, "You and your stupid reactor and going DOWN and by down, I mean up in smoke!"

"Yeah!" Delgado chimed in, "So say goodbye to all that smog!"

"Luckily for you, I arranged as little playmate." Cruella snapped her fingers and a loud whirring noise was heard. Immediately, a giant levitating humanoid robot zoomed down from the ceiling, getting inbetween the three pups and separating Dylan from Dolly and Delgado, "Everyone, meet Air Buster. I have him set on gas mode so I can keep your precious coats intact. Once I skin Spottalanche alive and turn them into the new fall fashion line, it will set quite the example for all who oppose me." Just then, a helicopter zoomed by a picked Cruella up, "Anyway, I've got dinner reservations. I've also called up a cleanup crew to pick you up when Air Buster is done gassing you three to death. Toodles!"

And with that, Cruella got into her helicopter and sped off. Meanwhile, Air Buster was zooming forward towards Dolly and Delgado. Delgado growled at the sight before him, "Okay, first I'm gonna bust this thing up and then I'm gonna go blow that witch's head off!"

"Still More Fighting" started playing in the background as Dylan drew his buster sword and got into combat stance, "I like your thinking, Delgado. If we can trash a Guard Scorpion then this should be a piece of cake."

Dolly also got into a fighting stance, "Let's do this!"

Dylan rushed forward, slashing at the Air Buster while Delgado started firing rounds of bullets into it. Dolly turned to the paraplegic pooch, "Give me a boost, Delgado."

Delgado did as Dolly instructed and the tomboy jumped clear into the air, landing a flying jump kick directly upon Air Buster's visor, causing it to shatter, "BOW WACKA WOW!"

"ERROR! ERROR! VISUAL SENSORS DISABLED. ENGAGING BULLET MODE!"

"What did you DO, Dolly?" Dylan gasped, exasperatedly.

"I blinded him, duh." Dolly rolled her as Dylan started dodging bullets from Air Buster's rear gun, shielding himself with his buster sword.

Delgado then whipped out his fire materia and shot a bunch of flames directly into Air Buster's broken visor. Likewise, Dylan pulled out his lightning materia and fired a bolt of electricity down upon the massive robot, "WARNING! WARNING! DAMAGE MAXIMUM! ENGAGING SELF DESTRUCT MODE. 5...4...3...2...1"

And just like that, the Air Buster exploded, taking out a large chunk of the bridge. As the smoke cleared, Dolly and Delgado noticed Dylan was hanging by a wire. Dolly gasped in shock as she stared at the sight before her, "DYLAN!"

"Quick! You two form a chain and pull me up!" Dylan stammered frantically as tears of fear formed on the edges of his eyes.

Dolly and Delgado did as Dylan instructed and Delgado leaned forward, "Dylan, grab my paw!"

Letting go of the wire, Dylan grabbed onto Delgado's paw but unfortunately, the disabled pup's paw was too slick with sweat and he let go, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"DYLAAAAAAAAN!" Dolly screamed as Dylan went into a freefall. Instantly, Dolly pulled Delgado up by his wheelchair and he buried his face into her chest and let a few tears roll from his eyes.

Dylan closed his eyes as he was falling. So this is how it was all going to end and worse yet, he wasn't equipped with his helmet. Will Dylan survive the fall from such a great height? Could this be the end of Dylan Strife? Stay tuned next time to find out!


	4. Sector 5 - Da Vinci Joins

Chapter 4 Cast List:  
Dylan as Cloud Strife  
Dolly as Tifa Lockhart (Cameo)  
Da Vinci as Aerith Gainsborough  
Fergus as Reno  
Roxy as Elmyra  
DJ as Mysterious Angel (Zack Fair)

"Am I dead...?"

"Where...am I..."

"Dylan?"

"Dylan, wake up!"

"Whose there?"

"Da Vinci!"

"Who?"

Dylan slowly opened his eyes and noticed that there was a familiar, paint-splattered face standing above him. Blinking, Dylan slowly got to his feet and stood up, "Oh man, my back is so sore..."

"Are you all right?" Da Vinci asked, helping dust Dylan off, "You took quite a fall. Just so happened that you landed right in the middle of my art studio."

"It's okay, um...I'll just walk it off." Dylan laughed awkwardly.

"You realize that your butt is covered in hot pink paint, right?" Da Vinci blinked, raising an eyebrow.

Dylan winced a little at the artist's comment, "In that case, I'll make sure to shower extra well."

Da Vinci laughed a bit but then the two felt a pair of eyes upon them. Slowly, a sharply dressed red fox with a gold tooth emerged from the shadows and spoke, "So Dyl, it's been a long time."

Dylan narrowed his eyes and growled a bit, "Long time no see, Fergus. How's life in the Canal Crew? Find any folks to spy on or people to bump off?"

"You two know each other?"

"You could say that." Dylan replied to Da Vinci, "Used to work for the De Vil company. The Canal Crew's pretty much their secret service."

"Now look Dylan. We could do this one of two ways: The easy way or the hard way." Fergus replied, whipping an electric baton out of his suit and twirling it around, "So which way is it gonna be?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Dylan replied, rubbing his eyes a little.

"Hand over the artist girl." Fergus smirked, "Believe it ot not, she's from a really rare sub-species of Dalmatian. The De Vil corporation would like to have her as breeding stock."

"Breeding stock?" Da Vinci spat in shock, "But I'm a lesbian! I don't plan on breeding with anyone!"

"So?" Fergus rolled his eyes, "That's not my problem. So are you gonna co-operate or do we have to take you by force?"

"Still More Fighting" cued up in the background as Dylan stepped forward and drew his sword, "Look, I don't know who the dog you think you are but no means no. Try to get it through your thick skull, you foxy scoundrel!"

"Let me join in the fight as well." Da Vinci offered, "I just won't sit by and let him mess with my sexuality like that."

"Depends. Can you fight?" Dylan asked.

Smirking, Da Vinci drew a long bo-staff with a can of spray paint on one end, "Let's just say I've got a few tricks up my sleeve!"

"Two against one? Oh, so not fair." Fergus whined sarcastically, "Looks like I'm going to have to-"

Before the fox could finish his sentence, Da Vinci smacked him hard across the muzzle with her staff. Dylan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Dang, you don't fool around."

Da Vinci just laughed, "In a way, my paint spots serve as a warning to just how dangerous I can be."

"Like how a Toxic Frog looks colorful on the outside but is actually full of potent venom." Dylan observed with a nod.

"Precisely." Da Vinci chuckled, giving Dylan a high-five with her paint-dried paw.

"All right. Just for that, I'm not going to be playing around, either." Fergus growled, pointing his stick at Da Vinci and firing a yellow light at her. As soon as the light touched her, a yellow glass pyramid formed around the artist, trapping her. He then turned his attention to Dylan and started swinging his stick wildly at the teen. Dylan was quick to block each strike with his buster sword before swinging back but Fergus was likewise quick to dodge. The gold-toothed fox then charged at Dylan, stabbing him in the gut with his metal stick and zapping him.

Dylan let out a scream as electricity surged through him before collapsing to the ground. Just then, Fergus' cellphone rang in his pocket and he picked it up, "Hello? Sid? Seriously? Another assignment? Oh, all right. Fine, whatever."

Fergus retracted his stick and glared at the doubled-over teen and trapped artist pup "Well, looks like you two just caught your lucky break. I've got business elsewhere. See ya some other time, D-dawg."

And with that, the fox turned tail and ran. Da Vinci watched from behind her pyramid as Dylan slowly got up off the ground, "Today just isn't your day, is it?"

"Tell me about it." Dylan whined as he clutched his stomach.

"So how do I get rid of this pyramid?" Da Vinci asked, tapping on it from the inside.

"It's actually pretty simple." Dylan replied as he raised his sword, "Stand back and I'll show you."

The artist did as instructed and Dylan swung his massive buster sword at the pyramid, causing it to shatter and vanish as if it was never even there. Da Vinci blinked a few times, "That's a very fragile and poorly built capturing device."

"I've been saying the same thing for years." Dylan laughed, "Those De Vils cut corners on just about everything except for security bots."

"Anyway, thanks for saving me. Out of gratitude, I suppose I could let you rest at my house." Da Vinci smiled, "Besides, you've just fallen from a great height and you've been electrocuted so the least I could do is help nurse you back to health."

"Oh yeah, didn't you say your house is the one with the waterfall?" Dylan asked, rubbing his eyes.

"That's the one." Da Vinci nodded, "Just you wait until you meet my stepmother. She makes the best apple pie you've ever tasted."

"Sounds great." Dylan replied, "All right. Let's go to your house." He then looked out the window of the art studio, "Looks like the sun is setting. Better get moving before the gangs start roaming the streets."

And with that, Dylan and Da Vinci exited the studio and started making their way through the slums. Dylan couldn't help but feel nervous as he passed the piles of scrap and graffiti covered cement buildings but Da Vinci carried herself with an air of confidence. Suddenly, a loud croak filled the air and Dylan turned to Da Vinci, "Oh no, please don't tell me these slums are infested with monsters."

"You worry too much, Dylan." Da Vinci commented, "I'm sure you could easily scare whatever monsters away with that big sword of yours."

"I know, but in this condition, I don't think I'm fit enough to fight." Dylan whimpered as his ears wilted.

Just then, a trio of small, chubby red creatures with purple spikes growing out of their backs emerged from a pile of scrap and growled at Dylan and Da Vinci. Dylan couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Really, Midgar? Hedgehog Pies?"

"They're just some local pests." Da Vinci replied, "I have to whack them with my stick all the time whenever I go to my art studio. No biggie."

Both Dylan and Da Vinci drew their weapons and readied themselves for combat. Hedgehog Pie A jumped straight at Da Vinci and she swung her staff as it was a baseball bat. Hedgehog Pie A was sent flying while Hedgehog Pie B lunged at Dylan. With a swing of his sword, Dylan cleanly decapitated the red creature when he felt sharp teeth sinking into his butt. Dylan let out a loud yelp at noticed that Hedgehog Pie C was latched onto him and wouldn't let go. Da Vinci noticed this and rushed to his aid. Yanking the little beast off of Dylan's but, Da Vinci used the spray can on her staff and blasted a cloud of green paint directly into Hedgehog Pie C's face, causing it to start gagging. Then with a nice, hard swing of her staff, Da Vinci cracked Hedgehog Pie C's skull and it fell to the ground, lifeless.

Dylan was now sobbing into his paws at this point, "First falling, then electrocution and now THIS?!"

"It's okay, Dylan. You'll live." Da Vinci replied, "It's probably for the best that we get a move on. If we stop at this point, we risk getting mugged."

"Now you're just starting to sound like Dolly." Dylan replied.

"Whose Dolly?"

"My sister." Dylan rolled his eyes, "She can be a real pain sometimes."

"...I'll take that as a compliment." Da Vinci replied sarcastically, rolling her own eyes.

And so, the two kept walking until they reached Da Vinci's house. Clearly his throat, Dylan stared at the place before him, "So I'm taking it that this is your house? It's just as nice as you described it."

"The beds are really comfy, too." Da Vinci nodded, "I'm sure Roxy will take a real shine to you. She likes a pup who can bring out her protective instincts."

"Protective instincts?" Dylan blinked, "Hey, are you calling me helpless?"

"And adorable." Da Vinci giggled, "If I wasn't a lesbian, I just might consider dating you."

Dylan could only blush and the two entered the artists house. Da Vinci raised her paint-stained paw and waved it at a rottweiler who was preparing a meal in the kitchen, "Hi mum, I'm back!"

The rottweiler spun around and grinned at the two of them with big, sharp teeth. Dylan let out a loud yelp as the big, black dog introduced herself, "Hello, my name's Roxy and I'm Da Vinci's stepmother." She extended a paw to shake Dylan's but the adolescent Dalmatian had fainted on the spot.

Da Vinci chuckled a bit, "You'll have to excuse him, he's had a bit of a rough day. Got bit on the butt by a Hedgehog Pie."

"Is that so?" Roxy asked, "Guess we'll have to send him straight to bed, then!"

And so, the two of them carried the unconscious Dylan up the stairs and set him on the bed. As he lay on the bed, Da Vinci broke out her Restore materia and got straight away to helping heal Dylan's scratches, cuts and burns. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and he saw Da Vinci smiling at his as she used her healing Materia, "Now you stay here, Dylan. I'm off to shop at Wall Market. I know it's late but I gotta get some groceries. See you in the morning!"

Dylan was too groggy to answer, instead he just stared at the digital clock that read 11:14 PM before he drifted off to sleep. As soon as he closed his eyes, he woke up to see a transparent blue dog with wings wearing headphones over his ears, "Been so long, hasn't it. Dylan?"

"Who...who are you?" Dylan asked rubbing his eyes.

"It doesn't really matter." The angel dog replied, "What matters is keeping your artist friend safe. Do you have any idea just how late she's been out?"

Turning his head, Dylan's eyes widened as he noticed that the clock now read 2:36 AM, "Oh my dog! You are so right! She could be in trouble, she could be in danger. I NEED TO FIND HER!"

Turning to face the angel, Dylan noticed that he had completely vanished, "Thank..."

An icy chill ran down Dylan's spine as he got up and tip-toed out of the house, careful not to wake a certain rottweiler who scared the daylights out of him. Crawling his way down the stairs, he made his way out of the house and through the Sector 5 slums. His heart pounded his in chest as he passed by some gang members who were lighting up cigarettes and smoking them. Even if he was an Ex-Soldier, he hated walking around in sketchy areas so late at night. Quickly, he made his way to the entrance of Sector 6 and walked through a gateway. As he entered the gate, he saw a sight that immediately relieved him. Da Vinci was painting on a blank cement wall and was apparently creating a detailed drawing of Dylan and her slaying a group of Hedgehog Pies, "So THIS is where you were!"

Da Vinci spun around and smiled at Dylan, "Oh, hello Dylan! I was on my way to Wall Market when I found this unspoiled cement wall just calling for me to leave my mark."

"So you were just sitting here doing graffiti for four hours straight?" Dylan gasped out, "You had me worried sick! What if you were kidnapped or murdered?! You really need to pay more attention to your surroundings!"

"Graffiti is such a dirty word." Da Vinci snarled and cringed at the same time, "I was doing some midnight street art and the street lights were positioned just perfectly for me to start painting my masterpiece!"

"Still, you shouldn't just run off in a dangerous neighborhood like this." Dylan scolded, "I mean, the last thing we want is Roxy to be upset."

"I've never seen Roxy get mad or raise her voice once." Da Vinci argued, "You don't know her like I do so you have no right to tell me how she feels. Also, I'm going off to Wall Market whether you like it or not."

And with that, Da Vinci got up and started walking through the Sector 6 construction site with Dylan following her, "Fine, but I'm joining you whether you like it or not. I'm not letting you walk in these dark, creepy slums all alone."

Da Vinci simply gave Dylan the cold shoulder treatment and the two of them walked their way past all the construction equipment until they reached a house that was blocking their path. The house almost looked like a gingerbread house only it was the size of an average suburban house. Da Vinci blinked a few times in confusion, "Funny, that house wasn't here last time I went shopping at Wall Market."

"Must've been newly built." Dylan replied, "And what an awful place to put a house."

"Who do you think lives in it?" Da Vinci asked, "We might have to walk through it to get to Wall Market and I don't see any way around it."

"It doesn't hurt to knock." Dylan shrugged. The star-collared teen walked up to the house and knocked on its front door.

Immediately, the house's roof opened up and a huge missile shot out of it, causing a mushroom cloud explosion that both dalmatian pups dodged. Dylan and Da Vinci's eyes widened in horror as the house sprouted a skull head and a bunch of limbs with rocket boosters in the back. "What is the world?" Da Vinci gasped in horror.

"Please don't tell me we have to fight this thing." Dylan groaned, whipping out his sword and getting into his battle stance. Da Vinci likewise joined him and drew her staff with the spray can on the end.

"I guess we have no choice." Da Vinci replied as the Hell House charged at her. The artist quickly dodged under the house and rolled out of the way as it barreled it's way towards Dylan.

"OH MY DOG! OG MY DOG! OH MY DOG!" Dylan panicked frantically, raising his buster sword and slashed wildly at it with everything he had.

Meanwhile, Da Vinci had gotten to her feet and was climbing upon the structure of the Hell House. Dylan watched speechlessly as she pulled out a hot pink grenade of sorts and threw it down the chimney of the house, "TAKE COVER, DYLAN! Things are about to get MESSY!"

And with that, the artist jumped off the Hell House and took cover in a pile of nearby scrap metal. Following her lead, Dylan did the same.

"3...2...1" Da Vinci counted down.

And with that, the Hell House exploded into a mess of wood and hot pink paint. Slowly, Dylan and Da Vinci emerged from the piles and looked at the splattered mess before them. Dylan was still in awe, "The heck was that thing? I've been in SOLDIER so I've seen all kinds of monsters but that's a new one on me."

"That would be a Hell House." A voice called from behind them.

Both Dylan and Da Vinci spun around to see a sickly-looking greyhound wearing a vest, "Name's Swift. Used to work with Urban Development for the De Vil corp but was fired. Just between you and me, the De Vils are starting to build fake houses for "population control". They have no problem with killing off residents of the slums for the sake of keeping a lid on overpopulating. So you guys may wanna steer clear if you see any more weird houses popping up."

And just like that, Swift turned tail and vanished into the shadows. Da Vinci turned towards Dylan, "Guess that answers our question."

"Still can't believe we just fought a house at 3 in the morning." Dylan replied, pinching the bridge of his muzzle.

And with that, Dylan and Da Vinci proceeded into the park that lied beyond the construction site. Slowly, Da Vinci climbed on top of a slide that resembled a large cat, "Let's rest here for a while, that battle really took a lot out of us."

"Good call." Dylan replied, hopping on to of the slide and sitting next to Da Vinci, "Hope I won't have to fight one of those again."

"By the way, what class were you in Soldier?" Da Vinci asked Dylan.

"First Class." Dylan said without hesitation, folding his arms.

"Just like my first boyfriend." Da Vinci replied with a thoughtful look on her face.

"But I thought you were lesbian?" Dylan replied as he scratched his head in confusion.

"I went through an experimental phase. It was back when I was figuring out my sexuality." Da Vinci shrugged, "He was a nice guy but things didn't really click."

"What was his name?" Dylan asked, raising an eyebrow, "I might have known him since I was also in Soldier and stuff."

"DJ Fair." Da Vinci replied, "Always wore headphones and listened to music , even in the middle of combat."

An icy chill raced down Dylan's spine at the mention of the name.

"What's wrong, Dylan? You look like you've seen a ghost." Da Vinci asked with a worried look.

"It's n-n-nothing." Dylan stammered, "It's just...that name sounds so familiar but I can't quite place it."

Just then, the gates to Sector 7 opened up and a Chocobo drawn carriage entered the park. Dylan and Da Vinci's attention was turned to the carriage and Dylan noticed that Dolly was in the back of it only she was wearing a sparkly gold dress. He did a double take. It was completely unlike his tomboyish, sporty sister to wear dresses but it was no mistaking that it was Dolly. Dylan turned to face Da Vinci, "See that pup in the back of the carriage? That's my sister, Dolly! Why is she dressed like that and why is she heading to Wall Market?"

"I don't know, but let's follow her." The artist replied with a nod.

The two pups jumped off the slide and rushed their way through the park, heading towards Dolly and Wall Market.


End file.
